


that gay shit

by patheticfrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), but in the dumbest way possible, this is totally serious and def not a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patheticfrog/pseuds/patheticfrog
Summary: steve and bucky r gay for each other. thats all. (endgame fix-it fic)





	that gay shit

steve went back in time to put the stones back where they should b.  
for a sec he thought abt staying w peggy. but nah, he decided, that would be kinda stupid. plus bucky would b lonely and steve wouldnt do that to his friend.  
so he went back to where his friends were waiting, walked over to bucky and then. steve hold bucky hand.  
then they kissed.  
the end

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry lol


End file.
